


Geoffrey is 3000% done.

by JackyMedan



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital drawing of Geoffrey Tennant, made using the colours of palette #47 from <a href="fallenzephyr.deviantart.com/art/100-Palette-Challenge-462719186">FallenZephyr's 100 palette set</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Geoffrey is 3000% done.

  



End file.
